pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destrobo
I love this unit :D great for inflicting high damage :D and cool to use when you have 2 sleepi arms =) Mikespytijd 19:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC)mikespytijd this unit doesn't seem very good I used this unit not as a hero, and he is worthless! He has so little health and resistances that he just dies very quickly, and then hatapon falls soon after. His attack is quite good, but no where near as much as myumasa. I don't see where this unit fits into the game, aside from destroying buildings, which is a very small part of the game :( Lord Cyru 18:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I have had loads of fun with him. Sure all he can do is Destory stuff but that is why he's here! plus some building in the basic story mode are hard to destoy with togenda. Destrobo did it just fine. Plus al long as he doesnt get hit, he is the one killing not the one getting killed. Plus Mysmsar's base attack is about the same. Plus he dies just as easily. His awesome attack power is offset by low def and Hp. which can be overseen very easily. Yes as first its hard to train him, but to power up my Bowmunk? Heck i had fun! now my Bowmunk is 29 and my Destrobo is 32. No regrets here.Tweet Tweet 12:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Destrobo may not look cool or powerful, but if you train him well, he will be unstoppable in vs. Try yourself with two ice armspo+15 or more and how he is powerful. Myself own an ice armG and only it makes him very very poweful. Also arm atk2+3, peerless spear and strk master makes him shine. Donkipon 19:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Poison arms? cool! i didnt even know that existed i got some searching to do. anyway! I use two Chosans arms +8 tack on strike master and zapper and he's quite the foe! plus most of his set skills are fully upgraded (beiseds everything smasher of corse) as well as arm attack 2+3 and a stamina boost.... whew!Tweet Tweet 12:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I think Destrobo is awesome, he makes short work of any structures which plays a BIG part in races in VS. Also he may have low resist and low HP but you can boast his HP by upgrading his arms they give in him mass amounts of stamina and with the skill peerless deer Destrobo is near unstoppable. I tried this and won many races with him, and victorys but pyokorider can be a annoying as he marchs faster then other uberheros and so beats me to the finish line at times. But still Destrobo is useful for destroying structures, no other class can destroy structures as fast as destrobo as the way he hits structures does more damage including his attack bounses gained from class skills which I found the easiest class skills to level up. I also used destrobo for the whole of the story it proved really useful dealing high damage not just to structures but also to foes. I absolutly like using him. 97Aadil (talk) 20:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC)